Claim My Heart With Tennis
by ArchAngelAlice
Summary: Natsume is dead. Mikan is devastated and moves to France with her family and learns to play tennis. She comes back to find new and old friends, and maybe even a new love at the tennis club she is now part of. She meets the Tennis Prodigy, Echizen Ryoma, who falls for her and reunites with her carefree, old friend Koko who might not want to stay friends. Read for more details!


Gakuen Alice x Prince of Tennis Crossover (my first crossover ever)

Alice : Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Prince of Tennis!

**Claim My Heart With Tennis**

* * *

"Natsume...Natsume. Please don't die, Natsume." The girl said bursting into tears while carrying a boy covered in blood.

"Mikan, I..I'm sorry, its too late." The boy said

"No! Don't go, Natsume! Someone help!" She screamed in the school office.

"I love you, Polka." He said with his rare smile.

Hearing Mikan's cry for help many friends came out in a hurry.

"Mikan, what's wron...Natsume." A blond haired boy with cerulean blue eyes said.

Friends gathered around, crying and in despair.

Hearing the ruckus, teachers came out and so did many other students to see.  
"It's Natsume. He's dead." She cried.

Her three brothers came towards her trying to calm her down.  
"Miki, please calm down." Said her brother Tsubasa.

"Natsume-nii." Said her younger brother Youichi. He had seen Natsume as his role model. He wanted to cry but knew that his sister had it harder being in love with Natsume.

"I'm so sorry Mikan. It's all my fault for letting you two go alone on the mission." Said Rei, Mikan's Oldest brother.

"No, it's mine. I wasn't strong enough to help him. It's all my damn fault." Mikan said.

"Miki/Mikan/Mikan-nee. It's not your fault." They said.

"No, it is. It is! It is!" She shouted accidentally using her nullification alice.

"Uh! I can't use it." Said a sandy haired boy named Koko.

"Use what, Koko?" Said Yuu the class president.

"My alice, its... its gone." He said.

"What!" Yuu said. Then he tried using his alice. It didn't work.  
"I can't use mine either." Said Yuu.

"Me too"s could now be heard all across the school now.

Then there was a silent pause.  
They thought 'we aren't alices anymore'.  
They then started to party because now they could see their families again.

"Shut up, can't you see that someone is dead over here and he is your so precious Natsume too." Yelled Hotaru as she tried to comfort Mikan.  
(you guys know her already and it's getting tiring to explain who is who when you know.)

It then became quiet...again.

The principle hearing that everybody lost their alice called all the other alice schools and found that everybody in the world with an alice lost it due to Mikan.

He had Mikan taken to his office along with Natsume's cold body and their close friends.

"Mikan I think you used your alice, and nullified everybody in the worlds alice making them disappear." Said her uncle Kazumi the principle.

"Now that there are no longer any alices in the world we have to shut down all the schools." He continued.

"We will bury Natsume's body here in remembrance of him and our memories here. Now, please stop crying,Mikan. Natsume would hate it that you live in a life of despair because of him." He comforted her.

"Okay." She replied.

"Yeah, Mikan. You have to live a happy life for him." Said Ruka.

"That's right, Mikan." Said Hotaru.

"Cheer up. Mikan" said Koko with a small smile.

"Okay." Mikan replied with a small smile.

_**{Funeral}**_

"Let us pray for the lost of this life and hope him a life of peace." Said Kazumi

And just like that, Natsume was buried under the Sakura tree and Gakuen Alice was shut down. Everybody returned to their families. There were many sad good byes to friends and for Mikan too who was moving to France with her brothers and uncle.  
"Bye. You guys, I'll miss you." Said Mikan

"See you soon." - Ruka

"Make sure to be safe you baka." - Hotaru

"Stay well, Mikan." - Koko

"Bye" - everyone else

**_{On the Plane}_**

"Hey, Mikan. did you know your father was a professional tennis player? Why don't you do tennis too?" Said Kazumi.

"Tennis...sure why not."

**Time Skip!** : _Entering Seishun Gakuen_

"Hey! Echizen, wait up." Said a dude with spiky black hair.

Catching up to the boy with dark green hair and sharp brown eyes.  
"Oh, Momo. What is it?" Said Echizen Ryoma.

"Hey, I heard your getting a transfer student in your class, today. And the person is from France too." Said Momo.

"Yeah, s-" said Ryoma but was interrupted when a red haired third year jumped on him.

"Ochibi, heard that you are getting a French transfer student today." Said the third year student.

"Ow, Eiji-sempai. What was that for?" Said Ryoma.

"Oh, come on, Echizen. Tell us if its true or not." Said Momo.

"It's true. So?" Said Ryoma answering them.

"Oh, you're so lucky!" They both said rustling his hair.

"A French chick with blonde hair and blue eyes, you lucky dog, Echizen." Said Momo.

"That's not it. The transfer student I heard is a girl but she is a Japanese who had moved to France for a couple of years." Said Ryoma.

"Oh, really never mind than. See ya." Said the two leaving the Ryoma to himself.

As Ryoma made it to class, he saw many anticipating faces for the transfer student.  
The bell rang and the students began quieting down and seated. The teacher came in and said good morning to the class.

"As all you know, we have a transfer student from France today. Now please come in Miss Sakura." Said the teacher.

The door opened showing a beautiful, petite girl walk in. She had waist length auburn colored hair and sweet hazel eyes making her look innocent.

"Hello, my name is Mikan, Sakura Mikan. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said in a calm voice.

Everybody couldn't help but look at her. Even Ryoma was pretty stunned but what caught his attention most was that there was a tiny hint of despair in her eyes when she locked eyes with him one moment.

"Now, Miss Sakura, you can take the seat beside Echizen-kun over by the window." Said the teacher.

"Okay." She said replying.

Mikan walked down and sat in her seat. The teacher than began class. She tried to turn all of turn all of her attention to the board but could not help but feel all the stares towards her by her new classmates.

**_{Lunch}_**

"Hey, you." Said the Ryoma to Mikan.

"Yes?" Mikan replied.  
Mikan turned around and slammed into a tray of food. Food was splattered all over her and the floor while Ryoma was spotless.

"Not my fault." He said sticking his tongue out and walking away.  
He than thought to himself 'why did I just do that? Whats happening to me?'

Mean while Mikan was thinking 'that jerk! What was that for? I haven't even done any thing to him.'

She left the cafeteria to change uniforms.

**Time Skip** : _Entering the Tennis Club_

The last bell rang and almost everybody ran towards the beloved Mikan to ask her questions.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Do you know how to speak French?"  
"How long have you lived in France?"  
"What club are you going to join?"  
"That's right you need to join a club."  
"How about being the soccer club's manager?"  
"No, the basketball club's"  
"No, the judo club-"

"I'm sorry but I already know what club I'm joining." Said Mikan interrupting them.

"What?" They all asked.

"Um. The tennis club." She said.

"Oh" could be heard all across the room.  
Most of the girls left to their activities.

Most of the guys stayed to ask if she had a boyfriend.

Mikan stated."I don't have a boyfriend, but I used to." She said showing a bit of sadness.

"What happened? Did he break up with you? Who would break up with a beauty like you?" They said to try to comfort her.

"No, that's not it." She said.

"Then what happened?" They asked.

"He died." She said looking away.

It went quiet until the door opened. Showing a good-looking boy with sandy brown hair and hypnotizing light brown eyes.  
He looked up and was surprised by who he saw.

"Mikan?" he said.

"Koko" she replied.

'Do they know each other?' The others thought.

"Hey, haven't seen you in almost two years." Said Koko with a small smile.

"Well, I did go to France." Mikan replied also with a small smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Koko.

"I just transferred today. How about you?" Said Mikan.

"I go to school here and this is my class." Replied Koko.

"Mine too. Hey, how come I didn't see you in class then." She questioned him.

"Um...I ...I overslept?" He said nervously.

"You totally skipped didn't you." She giggled.

"No I um...um..yeah." He said.

While talking to each other everyone around them thought 'the great Koko is losing to a girl and even talks to her'.

Noticing the attention, Mikan asked, "hey Koko, do you know where the tennis club is?"

"Yeah, I'm going there soon because I'm a regular. Why?"

"Because I'm going to join the club– no way your a regular! I didn't even know you played tennis!."

"Are you serious? Me to! do you even know how to swing a racquet?" He asked startled.

Mikan gave a small chuckle and said "more than you will ever know. Now, lets go."

They left for the tennis courts leaving everyone listening into their conversation stunned.

**_{Tennis Courts}_**

"Hey Koko! Whose the chick?" Said Momo. As soon as they reached the tennis courts.

Ryoma looked up, "oh, it's the transfer student from France".

"What she is the transfer student. That beauty is in yours and Koko's class. I'm so jealous." Said Momo.

"How do you know her, Koko you weren't even in class." Asked Ryoma.

"Oh, I dropped by to get something and saw her surrounded by a herd of boys." Koko said laughing.

"Shut up, Koko!" Mikan said kicking Koko from behind. Koko then fell to the ground with a loud thud and all the other tennis members were either stunned or laughing their heads off.

"Ouch. Mikan, really, still as powerful as ever." He said.

Their was a pause of quietness.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Asked Eiji

"Yeah, you could say we're childhood friends." Said Koko standing up.

"What?!" Said everybody except two. (And you should know who of course Ryoma and Tezuka)

"She said she wants to join the tennis club." Said Koko.

"The coach is not here right now she is out with her granddaughter." Said Tezuka.

"Might as well let her join I mean we barely have five girl members." Said Momo.

"Sure, why not." Said an elderly woman's voice from behind them.

"Coach Ryuzaki" they said surprised.

"How about we let her play a game once to test her strength?" Said coach.  
"Echizen, play her." Said coach

"What!" Said Momo. "You're letting Echizen play against her. The guy who doesn't hold back. And we're regulars too."

"Yeah, couch why not let her play the other girls." Said Koko

"That is because it would be to easy for her and she would not be satisfied by that, right."

"But...but" said Koko

"It's fine Koko. I need to get back at him anyways."

"But you won't be able to beat him." Replied Koko.

"Just watch and learn. Can somebody lend me their racquet?" Mikan said

"Here, you can use mine." Said Fuji.

"Thank you!" Said Mikan grabbing he racquet and walking to the court Ryoma was on.

"Fuji why did you give it to her?" Said Koko

"Because it seemed interesting." Fuji replied now with his eyes open.

"I'll ref" said Horio. "Now let the game begin. Echizen to serve."

Ryoma threw the ball up and hit it with his right hand.

Mikan ran and returned the ball with her with her right hand easily. (Hint: in this story she is left handed)

The ball hit the ground and went through Ryoma's legs.  
Almost everybody was surprised.

"Play seriously, I know your left handed." She said sticking her tongue out at him making her look cute.

"0-15"

Ryoma switched to his left hand and served the ball again.

"Ah, twist serve!" Was said by the other freshmen.

"That's easy!" Mikan hit back.

The ball went and hit the ground but stayed where it was hit.

Mikan put her racquet on her right shoulder, "that all you got?"

The people around them all were surprised even Tezuka a bit. The coach just smirked.

"0-30"

Echizen served again only to have returned by Mikan quickly.

He then hit it back. They hit back and forth for a while until he lobbed it up into the air.

Mikan jumped "black jackknife" and slammed it down with lots of power.

Now almost everyone were like frozen statues.

Whistle "looks like Miki is dominating." Said a young man with a star tattoo under his left eye being followed by two other a young elementary school boy and a young man around the age of twenty.

They all turned to look causing all the girls there to faint at the sight of three very hot boys.

"Who are you?" Asked Oishi.

"Oh, we are-" the man in his twenties was cut off.

"Oh my god! Youichi, Tsubasa, and Persona!" Shouted Koko

"Oh, hey Koko. Long time no see." Said Tsubasa.

"My name is Rei now Koko." Said Rei.

"Oh! Sorry!" Said Koko laughing while running towards them.

"Baka" said Youichi making Koko freeze in place and fall over.

"Sheesh! Still as mean as ever." Said Koko

"Koko, you know them?" Asked Momo.

"Yeah, they're-" Koko was then interrupted.

"Oh. Rei-nii, Tsubasa-nii, and Youichi." Said Mikan from the court.

"Nii? As in your brothers?!" They all shouted surprised.

"Yeah, so?" She questioned.

"Oh, wait what about the match?" Said Koko.

"Oh, that we stopped with at the fifth games." Said Mikan.

"How many games did you win?" Said Koko.

"Three." Stated Mikan.

Koko looked towards Ryoma, who was sweating a bit, then he looked at Mikan who was sweating a bit too.

Koko looked towards Fuji "what exactly happened?"

"Oh" Fuji replied, "Echizen was completely dominated by Mikan-chan there in the first game but soon got used to it and fought back well. You could say that Mikan's skills are a bit above Echizen's."

"Oh...wait! What I'm also a regular but I'm about equal to Echizen?!" - Koko

"Of course, Ryoma would have lost if Mikan was a bit more in her zone." said the coach.

"Why?" Asked Koko

"Mikan over there had won seven tennis tournaments in France. All of them being either junior tournaments or pro and amateur tournaments. She was also going easy on Ryoma." Said Ryuzaki coach.

"What?!" shouted Koko and the others. Ryoma was especially surprised.

"Well, like Ryoma and Tezuka...she is also left handed." Said the coach.

"What?!" They shouted again.

"Oh, come on is that so hard to believe?!" Said Mikan.

"Yes, Mikan because I didn't even know you were left handed!" Shouted Koko in her face by accident.

Annoyed, Mikan grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder with a bam on the ground.

"Now, what were you saying." Said Mikan to Koko.

"I'm sorry. Nevermind." Koko said in pain.

"Good!" Said Mikan.

The people watching were stunned well except the roar of laughter coming from Tsubasa.

"Koko, do we need to remind you that Mikan was the best fighter at Gakuen Alice..?" Said Rei.

"Gakuen Alice? The school for really smart kids that shut down almost two years ago. You guys went to Gakuen Alice?" Asked Inui.

"Yes, we did all of us, me, my siblings and even Koko." Mikan replied to Inui.

"Really even Koko?" Said Ryoma who finally appeared after changing.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Asked Koko.  
They all stared at him and said "yes."

"Why?!" He asked.

"Because you're not smart." Said Ryoma with a smirk.

A shot of pain went through Mikan. 'His smirk looks just like Natsume's she thought. She tried to cover up the pain and went unnoticed by many but there were a few who did such as Ryoma himself, Koko, her siblings, and some regular members (specifically Tezuka and Fuji)

Ryoma looked towards her in confusion. Koko knew the reason.

Changing the subject "why don't you go register now for the club, Mikan?" Said Koko with a worried look.

"That's right Mikan. Why don't I help you" said the coach. Then she and Mikan went off to register.

"Alright back to practice" said Tezuka "Koko, Echizen, Fuji, and you guys come here." Looking towards Tsubasa them.

Tezuka walked towards a clear court with the said people following.

"Alright I need to know if there is something wrong with Sakura. Back their she seemed to be in pain." He said.

"I noticed that too." Said Fuji. Followed by Ryoma.

Koko looked nervous. "Um...um..."

"It's fine Koko, go on." Said Rei.

"Well you could say it has something to do with a bad memory. Mikan had a boyfriend she loved with all her heart and so did he. He was one of my best friends too. Well one day there was this accident and um... He died."

"That's not too bad is it." Said Fuji.

"We'll to be exact. He died in her arms, covered in blood." Said Koko sadly.

"Oh, then that might be pretty bad." Said Fuji

"When did this happen and what triggered her memory back there?" Asked Ryoma.

"Well...um...um...Tsubasa you tell them." Said Koko nervously.  
"It was a little before Gakuen Alice was shut down. He was buried beneath His and Mikan's Sakura tree. And I think what triggered it was...you." Tsubasa said pointing to Ryoma.

"What does that have to do with me?" Questioned Ryoma.

"You look a little bit like him." Said Youichi.

"Well except the hair and eyes and that he was more good-looking-" said Koko.

"I get it" Ryoma said interrupting Koko.

"You guys have a picture." Said Tezuka

"Nope, at least not right now. Said Tsubasa

"Oh I do" said Youichi reaching into his pocket.

"And why do you have one?" asked Fuji

"He was my role model." Answered Youichi.

Youichi took out the photo and gave it to Fuji.

"Well Koko was right about him being more good-looking. He also had black hair and a rare pair of crimson colored eyes. Are they contacts?" Fuji asked.

"No, they're natural his sister has them too." Said Koko.

"By the way Koko. How is Aoi-chan?" Asked Rei

"She now lives in Hokkaido with her father." Said Koko.

"So anyways, what did you want to know, captain?" Aske Ryoma

"That's right. You" he pointed to Rei "are the twenty two years old pitching genius for baseball right. And you" he then pointed at Tsubasa "are the basketball prodigy, during the league for France you got a regular position at the age of 15 of your first year of highschool. And the soccer prodigy at starting at age 7 who made his team win in the little league." He finished.

"No way!" Said Koko. "I didn't know that!"

"So is your family a sports fanatic or what?" -Koko  
"We got bored of doing nothing so started sports that's all." Said Tsubasa

"Mikan, of course does tennis." Said Rei

"What are you guys all doing here then?" Asked Ryoma

"Oh we're moving back. Our uncle moved his main business here." Said Youichi

"Uncle?" Asked Fuji still holding onto the photo.

"Yukihara Kazumi owner of the Yukihara business." They said together.

"... That big business?" Said a loud voice behind them.

"Shhhhhh, Momo. You're going to blow our cover." Said another voice.

They turned around to see the other regulars hiding.

"How much did you here?" Asked Tezuka

"From 'what did you want to know, captain'" said Momo

"You guys took so long, we got curious about what you guys were talking about." Said Eiji.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Mikan who popped up behind Momo making him jump.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Alice : How does it seem so far? I have no idea who I should put as the main guy because I still got to put MANY other characters in ...  
Ruka, Hotaru, other characters from prince of tennis too.

Please Review Your Thoughts and Opinions!


End file.
